


Benedetti dal cielo

by AkaneMikael



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, m-preg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Per quanto rare ed improbabili, esistono. Sono le gravidanze maschili che per ovvie ragioni non vengono pubblicizzate e nessuno sa che esistono se non i diretti interessati, un caso su un milione, di cui solo i medici sanno.Seb la prende come una cosa scientificamente pazzesca ma possibile, per Lewis ha poca importanza come mai cresce una vita umana nella sua pancia. Conta che ci sia e che il cielo li abbia benedetti col miracolo più bello dell'esistenza terrena. E così daddy Lewis e papa Seb avranno una figlia insieme, Ella Michelle Hamilton Vettel.





	1. Gravidanza maschile

**Author's Note:**

> dunque, avete letto bene, è una m-preg! La prima che ho completato sul serio. Infatti la fic è divisa in 2 parti ed è già finita, solo da pubblicare. Questa è la prima. Non avrei mai immaginato di scrivere una m-preg, non sono una fan di quel genere, ma ho visto Seb e Lewis che facevano foto con la stessa bambina e lì mi è partito tutto un trip mentale che alla fine ho deciso di scrivere. Ammetto che mi sono divertita un sacco e che potrei scrivere episodi all’infinito e che probabilmente aggiungerò cose perché sì. Avverto che a parte le parti deliranti e demenziali ci sono anche delle vere e proprie bombe di zucchero e miele ma visto che la realtà è così crudele, lasciate che almeno la fantasia sia perfetta. La seconda parte fra qualche giorno. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

BENEDETTI DAL CIELO

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5c2860e372c6bcd07a8c011779167784/tumblr_pf7n9hLVKN1rmdmxco1_1280.png)

1\. GRAVIDANZA MASCHILE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb23.jpg)

  
Lewis ha quegli occhioni enormi con cui gli fa sempre fare tutto quel che vuole, ma proprio tutto.  
In quei mesi poi è anche peggio.   
Il livello a cui arriva è quello di accontentarlo su tutto, persino cose irragionevoli come:   
\- Amore ti prego io ho voglia di fragole! -   
Il che poi non è la voglia di fragole a gennaio il problema quanto più che altro dell’ora.   
\- Ascolta, non siamo in America che i supermercati sono aperti 24 ore su 24... - Lew comincia a fare il broncio. - qua di notte i supermercati sono chiusi! - Il broncio è accompagnato da quella posa degli occhi tipica da cucciolo deluso. - E poi guarda che al settimo mese non puoi avere voglie, le voglie sono tipiche dei primi mesi! -   
In realtà non ne è proprio sicuro, ma spera di convincerlo a tornare sui suoi passi. Illuso.   
\- Se la piccola viene fuori a pois rossi è colpa tua! - E con questo Seb alla fine va.   
Non sa dove, ma va.   
Non è per l’idea che la bambina nasca con le voglie di fragole, non crede a quelle cavolata, lui è troppo razionale e sa troppe cose per credere a tutto, però è che Lewis poi sarebbe stato straziante per il resto della notte.  
Così se ne va in giro in ciabatte e calzini in spugna, il pigiama e sopra il giubbotto imbottito perché sono in Svizzera a Ginevra visto che Lewis voleva vivere vicino al lago più bello.  
Così Seb lo ha accontentato anche su quello e attualmente cerca un posto dove prendere delle fragole.  
\- Dove diavolo le prendo, svaligio un supermercato? Di notte metteranno via gli ortaggi no? - Sospira mentre guida a vuoto per la città, imprecando in ortodosso, ma proprio quando sta pensando di tornare indietro a mani vuote e subire le sue ire funeste di uomo incinta, le luci di un locale che fa nottata attirano la sua attenzione ed inchioda di colpo che a momenti fa pure un incidente.   
Seb guarda, poi sorride e parcheggia.   
\- Vuoi che non facciano dei cocktail con le fragole? -   
Che poi magari poteva provare in qualche ristorante ma lì di solito fanno solo dolci con frutti di stagione, ed in ogni caso è proprio tardi anche per i ristoranti. Non sono in una capitale dove la movida ti impone di tutto a qualunque ora.   
È una cittadina tranquilla, quella forse è l’unica discoteca aperta.   
Si rende conto di essere in pigiama e ciabatte e che non entrerà mai, si morde la bocca e sospira.  
Odia giocarsi la carta VIP, se può passa volentieri inosservato, ma naturalmente se vuole le sue dannate fragole non ha scelta.  
Così prende e va presentandosi al buttafuori come Sebastian Vettel.  
Deve dargli il documento perché non gli credono e solo a quel punto lo fanno entrare, sebbene lo guardino come un pazzo scappato da un manicomio.   
“Mi ci sento davvero pazzo...”   
Suo malgrado ormai che è lì tanto vale andare fino in fondo.   
Si porta ad un angolino del bancone del bar, in parte, attira l’attenzione del barista, gli mostra il documento anche a lui per saltare i preliminari che non ha proprio voglia di fare, poi con l’aria più sfacciata che riesce a fare, e lui con le facce sfacciate è piuttosto bravo, dice:  
\- Senti, so che questa probabilmente rimarrà la richiesta più assurda della tua vita specie perché te la faccio io. Ma mi potresti dare delle fragole? - Il barista, un giovane ben vestito e anche piuttosto stanco, lo guarda pensando sia impazzito e lui a quel punto sorride smagliante: - Sì, fragole. Per favore. Ho mia moglie con le voglie, è incinta al settimo mese. Se non torno con delle fragole mi chiude fuori di casa e non ho voglia di dormire in macchina. -   
“Più che altro piange e non sopporto quando Lewis piange.”  
Il ragazzo scoppia a ridere e decidendo che rimarrà una delle cose più strane e belle contemporaneamente, lo accontenta:   
\- Quante te ne servono? - Il giovane arriva con la ciotola dove ci sono tutte le fragole che ha.   
Seb si illumina:   
\- Tutta! Grazie! - Così dicendo la prende e la porta via con un sorriso e l’occhiolino.   
Il giovane rimane a mani aperte convinto che sia uno scherzo, poi Seb si ricorda e torna indietro lasciandogli una banconota da 50 € al posto della ciotola.   
\- Per il silenzio e le fragole. -   
50 € per il silenzio forse è stitico, ma non è che deve dire chissà cosa. Solo che Seb ha la moglie incinta. Peccato che se poco dopo viene fuori che Lewis ha avuto una figlia non si sa bene come e con chi, il rischio è che nascano i giusti equivoci.   
Non hanno ancora deciso cosa fare, per il momento Lewis vive da recluso nella casa che hanno comprato, hanno deciso che ci penseranno poi. In giro racconta che ha avuto un piccolo incidente e non può muoversi per un po’ e che salterà gran parte della preparazione della nuova stagione, Seb però chiaramente non può saltare sebbene vorrebbe stargli più vicino e quando non può stare con lui, ci pensa la sua numerosa famiglia che per fortuna è complice e sa tutto.   
La discussione verte sul dichiararsi o meno.   
Venire allo scoperto e dire che sono una vera coppia e che stanno insieme o no.   
La questione della gravidanza può anche essere nascosta per sempre, la bambina spunterà, sarà presentata come loro figlia e lasceranno che la gente pensi che sia stata adottata o che sia figlia di uno dei due. A seconda di chi somiglierà di più.   
Seb ovviamente non vuole dire niente a nessuno e rimanere nascosti a vita, ma non è il genere di vita che farebbe Lewis per sempre, già che lo sta facendo da qualche mese, da quando si vede la pancia, per lui è un enorme sacrificio.   
Alla fine Seb torna a casa trionfante e Lewis gli salta addosso baciandolo tutto per poi prendersi le fragole e buttarsi sul letto a mangiarle. Seb lo guarda incredulo che sia successo, cioè ha la prova lì, ma come crederci lo stesso?  
Il dottore che li segue, di cui si fidano, dice che non sono cose impossibili, che un caso su mille può capitare la gravidanza maschile. Che però siccome è una cosa strana da psichiatria, tendono sempre a nasconderlo ed è più un mito conosciuto fra i medici.   
Però gli ha assicurato che può accadere, sono circostanze strane e non è come quella femminile, ma è una gravidanza a tutti gli effetti, nel senso che si forma un utero vero e la bambina, nel loro caso femmina, è reale.   
  
Il problema di come affrontare i mesi successivi alla nascita si presenta quando realizzano che il barista non è stato pagato abbastanza per il silenzio, così quando Hannah dice che lei e Sebastian si sono lasciati e che la futura prole del pluri campione non è sua, inizia la caccia al nome della fortunata nuova signora Vettel.   
Seb deciso a non dire nulla e ad aspettare che il mondo se ne dimentichi, va dritto come un caterpillar per la sua strada, nel silenzio più completo in merito.   
Dal settimo al nono mese, comunque Lewis non fa che dire che lui è disposto al coming out ed alla logica domanda:  
\- E come la giustifichi la figlia se annunciamo che stiamo insieme? - Lewis risponde super sereno, grazie ad una scarsa scarica ormonale di quella giornata del nono mese.   
\- Utero in affitto! - Ma non hanno tempo di discuterne per la millesima volta perché proprio in quel momento Lewis comincia a lamentarsi dal dolore e Seb impallidisce sembrando così uno zombie vero e proprio.   
\- Oh dio. - Esclama senza bisogno di far dire niente a Lewis.   
L’inglese respira a fondo tenendosi una mano sulla pancia gonfia, detesta quel cocomero che ha al posto del ventre di cui è sempre stato orgoglioso, ma è deciso a calare nel giro di un istante a costo di fare palestra giorno e notte.   
\- Forse stanno iniziando, il dottore diceva che doveva essere in questo periodo... - Non che i dolori delle doglie un uomo possa lontanamente immaginarli, non avendo mai avuto un ciclo mestruale. A parte che poi in nove mesi di gravidanza Lewis è diventato parecchio empatico sulla questione ciclo mestruale femminile visti tutti gli sbalzi d’umore.   
\- Sei sicuro? E se è un falso allarma? Dai, massaggia la pancia, magari passa! -   
Così dicendo Seb si mette dietro di Lewis e gli massaggia la pancia gonfia, ma lui lo manda via con una gomitata.   
\- E levati, non è un indigestione! È una bambina! Questi sono crampi di un altro genere! - Seb lo guarda chiedendosi come funzioni per gli uomini, ha visto con Hannah ma lei è una donna, sebbene a volte è riuscito a pensare che Lewis si fosse trasformato in una donna a tutti gli effetti solo per gli atteggiamenti isterici, sa che non è uguale comunque.   
\- E smettila di fissarmi come un idiota, prendi la borsa e portami in ospedale! -   
\- U-un momento, tu non intendi l’ospedale vero, no? Perché abbiamo detto che non potevi farlo come gli altri... - Seb riesce a ragionare in mezzo al panico, è bravo.   
Lewis no. Lewis prende una scarpa e gliela lancia.   
\- PORTAMI NELLA FOTTUTA CLINICA, CHIAMA IL DOTTORE, AVVERTI CHE PREPARINO LA SALA IO STO MORENDO CAZZO! - E così Seb decide di non puntualizzare più su nulla di ciò che dirà Lewis da lì fino alla nascita della bambina.   
  
Lo vede vestito con un camice da sala operatoria color verde, la cuffia in testa dello stesso colore, si vede solo il suo visino sofferente coi grandi occhi tutti preoccupati.   
Cerca di fare il coraggioso ma si vede che è terrorizzato, dopotutto è un’operazione, mica una passeggiata.   
Seb gli stringe la mano forte e la bacia, cerca di essere quello forte ma vorrebbe entrare con lui, purtroppo non può in quanto non è un sanitario.   
“E poi se vedo che lo sventrano penso potrei svenire!”   
Non glielo dice.   
\- Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Abbiamo fatto firmare un accordo super vincolante di riservatezza, nessuno dirà niente e... -   
\- Fanculo quel che possono dire in giro, al momento mi interessa non crepare! Dio come sei insensibile Seb! - Così dicendo gli lascia la mano e lo spinge per farsi portare via, ma Seb lo trattiene e gli prende il viso fra le mani.   
\- Ok scusa hai ragione, ma sono così nervoso che sragiono! -   
\- Tu sei nervoso? Ed io che devo tirare fuori una creatura da un corpo che non dovrebbe fare creature? - Seb decide di baciarlo e farlo andare, assapora la morbidezza delle sue labbra e consapevole che un cesareo ad un uomo non è un’operazione proprio normale, sorride.   
\- Ti aspetto qua, ci vediamo fra un po’. -   
L’ansia lo assale violenta quando esce dalla camera nel lettino, il suo visino è davvero preoccupato, sorride, si sforza, ma sa che è terrorizzato. Lo è anche lui.   
Seb non è un uomo di fede e quindi Lewis pregherà al suo posto, ma quando rimane solo nella camera per un momento si affaccia alla finestra, guarda fuori verso il cielo e implora:   
\- Ti prego fa che vada tutto bene. -   
  
Lewis si imprime il suo sorriso incoraggiante mentre fa il rosario. I medici di solito spiegano per bene l’operazione, ma il consenso informato lo ha fatto firmare e sentire a Seb perché non è in grado di sentire in quanti modi gli apriranno la sua un tempo meravigliosa pancia.   
Così mentre gli dicono di contare al contrario, Lewis preferisce pregare ancora. E mentre lo fa, si addormenta pensando a Seb ed ai suoi occhi che lo accoglieranno quando si risveglierà.   
  
È di certo l’attesa peggiore della sua vita.  
Gli avevano detto che ci voleva un po’ ma quando passa solamente mezz’ora, Seb inizia ad andare dentro e fuori e a chiedere ad ogni essere umano che passa.   
Dato che nessuno sa dirgli nulla e che alla terza volta inizia a diventare violento, i sanitari smettono di uscire e così si ritrova per due ore isolato in quella zona della clinica, a trovare nuovi modi per imprecare nelle svariate lingue che conosce. Trova confortevole gli insulti in italiano, felice che in quella lingua ce ne siano tanti.   
Seb non riesce più a resistere e allo scadere della seconda ora, inizia a bussare alla porta che divide la zona delle famiglie da quella del personale sanitario.  
E bussa. E bussa. E visto che non rispondono le prende anche a calci. Quando sta per lanciare l’estintore, finalmente gli aprono giusto in tempo per risparmiarsi quella bella spesa.  
Il dottore si ferma con aria spaventata guardando Seb e l’estintore che dopo qualche istante nasconde dietro la schiena.   
\- Facevo manutenzione. - Dice poi con faccia tosta.   
Il dottore si allarga il colletto e poi con un sorriso che sembra più una smorfia di terrore, annuncia:   
\- Comunque l’operazione è finita ed è andata benissimo. Padre e figlia sono sani e stanno bene. Il signor Hamilton dorme ancora, lo porteremo in camera a breve, le consiglio di rimanergli vicino quando si sveglia. Intanto può vedere la piccola. -   
Intanto può vedere la piccola.   
Che bella frase.   
  
Gli viene consegnato un piccolo fagottino fra le braccia, appena pulito e lavato. È davvero minuscolo e leggerissimo, per un momento dubita che in quelle copertine bianche ci sia qualcuno.  
Pensa alla questione che il mondo ora sa che lui sta per diventare padre, pensa che Lewis non si fa vedere da cinque mesi almeno per ‘motivi di salute’ che non esplica, pensa all’idea di fare coming out e dire che quella piccolina l’hanno adottata.   
Poi la guarda.   
Ha la pelle mulatta, un delizioso color nocciola, il nasino a patatina, la boccuccia carnosa di Lewis.   
E poi apre gli occhi.   
Sono un bell’azzurro mare.   
Sa che gli occhi dei bambini tendono all’inizio tutti a quel colore a parte i bambini di colore che li hanno neri già dalla nascita, sa che poi cambiano colore crescendo, così come i capelli spesso cadono e ricrescono nella loro modalità autentica.   
Però questa bimba ha i capelli corti che già tendono ad arruffarsi, sono tanti, sono davvero tanti. E sono castani, non sono neri neri come ci si poteva aspettare.   
E i suoi occhi non cambieranno colore, Seb lo sa perché sono identici ai propri.  
Quelli sono proprio i suoi occhi, e quella è proprio la bocca di Lewis ed il suo nasino splendido. E quella è proprio una via di mezzo fra la loro pelle, così come i capelli. Magari cambiano colore, ma a guardarla così si capisce proprio che è figlia loro.   
Seb la guarda incredulo mentre sembra percepire la sua presenza, sa che non vede ancora bene e quindi non può stare guardandolo davvero, ma lui le parla e lei sta calma.   
Lo fanno sedere nella camera con Lewis che dorme ancora e gliela lasciano dandogli un biberon preparato, la poltroncina è comoda e lui potrebbe stare lì con lei ore ed ore a guardarla succhiare.   
Guarda Lewis di tanto in tanto che dorme ancora e spera si svegli presto e pensa.   
Quello è un miracolo, per Lewis è stato un miracolo da subito e lui lo prendeva in giro dicendo che non ha niente a che fare col miracolo, è solo una cosa che scientificamente per quanto bizzarra si può verificare. Al pari di gemelli siamesi attaccati per la testa oppure di persone che nascono con una parte di troppo del corpo o degli organi perché hanno assorbito il gemello nell’utero. O al pari di una persona che ha una malattia sconosciuta o rarissima.   
Per cui per lui era una cosa insolita, rara, ma possibile per quanto improbabile.   
Per Lewis è stato un miracolo.   
E mentre lo vede muovere le mani e stringere gli occhi, mette giù il biberon e si alza mettendosi vicino al letto, gli stringe la mano con una mentre con l’altra tiene la bambina in braccio. Lo guarda e quando i suoi bellissimi occhi neri si aprono sono stanchi e segnati e può solo immaginare come si sente, ma gli sorride con le lacrime agli occhi e gli mostra il loro piccolo angelo.   
\- Bentornato, amore. Ti presento il nostro miracolo. -   
Lewis è confuso e affaticato, mette a fuoco il suo sorriso, guarda i suoi occhi commossi con le lacrime sulle ciglia, sente la sua mano stringerlo, poi guarda cosa ha in braccio e la vede.  
E se ne innamora subito.  
La pelle mulatta, i capelli castani, il nasino a patatina, la boccuccia a cuore che ancora ciuccia un biberon probabilmente finito e che è stato messo via. La loro pelle, i loro capelli, e poi gli occhi.  
\- Seb, ha i tuoi occhi! - è la prima cosa che dice, è la cosa che sperava di più, è la cosa più bella.   
\- È proprio nostra figlia, temo che più crescerà e più si capirà che è di entrambi... ho paura che dovremo trovare una soluzione per non doverla nascondere per sempre, perché se facciamo coming out nessuno crederà che l’abbiamo adottata! - Lewis ride anche se è stanco, ma ride perché Seb lo fa sempre ridere, oltretutto ha appena detto che gli va bene di fare coming out anche se prima di entrare parlava di accordi di riservatezza. Comunque gli pone il fagottino nelle braccia e Lewis si tira un pochino su ma gli fa male la pancia e non ha forze, così sta fermo e semplicemente si ritrova la bambolina appoggiata sul petto stile ranocchio.  
Solo Seb poteva trovare una soluzione del genere, ma pare le piaccia e così si guardano. Si accuccia anche lui accanto a loro e appiccica il viso a quello di Lewis per guardarla insieme.  
Totalmente innamorati.   
\- Ti presento l’altro papi. -   
\- È bellissima! -   
\- E buonissima! -   
\- Fortuna che in questo non ti somiglia! -   
\- Io ero buonissimo da piccolo! -   
\- Certo, un angelo! -   
\- A proposito di angeli, come la chiamiamo? Le hanno messo provvisoriamente L Hamilton. -   
Seb e Lewis si guardano e la guardano.   
\- Elle? - Chiede Lewis.   
\- Sì, per Lewis, ma ovviamente... -   
\- Ed Ella? - Seb lo guarda e torna a guardare lei. Ci pensa. Piega le labbra all’ingiù.   
\- Ella Hamilton Vettel? -   
Lewis lo guarda meravigliato.   
\- Davvero vuoi entrambi i cognomi? -   
Seb lo guarda senza capire.   
\- Beh certo è figlia di entrambi... -   
\- Ma ufficialmente il mondo sa che sei tu che stai diventando padre di una misteriosa partner che non vuoi rivelare... - Seb piega la testa inarcando le sopracciglia con aria un po’ arrendevole, perché non voleva quello inizialmente, ma alla fine l’evidenza non gli lascia scelta e deve arrendersi.   
\- Beh, non so se l’hai notato... ma somiglia già incredibilmente a tutti e due e non è tanto la zona occhi che è mia il problema, visto che tutti sanno che è mia. Quanto tutte le parti che somigliano a te. A partire da quella che spicca di più. -   
\- La pelle? - Chiede lui.   
\- E la bocca. - Lewis sorride radioso mentre il sogno che non aveva mai osato fare è lì a portata di mano e non gli resta che prenderlo, ma prima se ne assicura e lo guarda.   
\- Sei sicuro? Guarda che mettergli il nostro cognome significa... -   
\- So cosa significa. - Seb gli carezza la testa e gli bacia la fronte mentre la piccola a pancia in giù ha fatto il suo primo ruttino e si sta addormentando serenamente come una ranocchietta sul petto del papà.   
\- Sei sicuro davvero? È praticamente fare coming out. Un conto è farlo dicendo che siamo gay, un altro che stiamo insieme noi due ed un altro ancora dire che abbiamo avuto una figlia con un miracolo... -   
Seb sorride, sospira e la guarda appoggiando la guancia sulla sua fronte, non è sicuro per nulla, ma sa che la bambina somiglierà sempre di più a loro.   
\- Non diremo niente. Che guardino e capiscano da soli quello che vogliono. Non ci nasconderemo, non la nasconderemo, ma non vivremo certo in piazza. Inizialmente penseranno ad un utero in affitto, possono pensare che ho voluto una partner simile a te. Sarà la cosa più normale da pensare nel vederla. Noi non faremo mai dichiarazioni su di lei. -   
\- Come ha fatto Cristiano Ronaldo con suo figlio Junior? - Seb annuisce.   
Lewis sospira sognante, è un grandissimo passo in avanti per Seb ed è davvero stupito che sia disposto a fare questo, così gli viene un modo per ringraziarlo di quell’enorme e splendido regalo che è disposto a fargli.   
\- Ti va come secondo nome per la bambina Michelle? -   
Seb lo guarda ancora e dopo un istante arriva la meraviglia nei suoi occhi perché capisce. Lewis vede che diventano lucidi, vede la commozione formarsi e così mentre con una mano tiene il corpicino esile della loro ranocchietta, con l’altra gli carezza la guancia.   
Seb risponde baciandolo, poi appoggia la fronte alla sua e chiude gli occhi imprimendosi uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita.   
\- Michael è una delle persone più importanti della mia vita, non ti ho mai detto che se avessi avuto un maschio l’avrei voluto chiamare così. Grazie per averlo capito e grazie per questo regalo e per  tutto. Per esistere. Per amarmi. Sono così fortunato. - Lewis si gode le sue splendide parole commosse, sorride dolcemente e lo bacia di nuovo.   
\- Grazie a te per amarmi ed essermi stato vicino anche quando pensavi che stessi delirando e che avessi una gravidanza isterica. Siamo stati benedetti dal cielo, ameremo questo piccolo angelo con tutti noi stessi. Sarà assolutamente felice. E noi con lei! -   
E loro felici lo sono già.   



	2. Due papà ed una principessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piano piano la piccola Ella Michelle cresce come una principessa con daddy e papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il finale della mpreg sewis. Ho scritto tutto di getto immaginando scene e buttandole già velocissima, alcune cose erano dettagliate, altre erano visioni veloci, come dei flash. Di questa famiglia che Seb e Lewis meritano davvero di avere e di vivere insieme, potrei scrivere per sempre e penso che farò ogni tanto magari degli episodi veloci. Perchè io li vedo, li ho davanti agli occhi e sono la cosa più bella del mondo. Spero che vi sia piaciuta almeno un pochino.

2\. DUE PAPÀ ED UNA PRINCIPESSA 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb13.jpg)

  
Certo lì in clinica è tutto facile e bello. Quando non devi far altro che prendere la bambina e darle il biberon e poi quando dorme riconsegnarla. Quando se hai sonno e lei si sveglia se la sbrigano le infermiere.   
Ma quando dopo pochi giorni viene dimesso perché la prassi è quella, capiscono che la minestra è ben diversa.   
Nonostante Lewis in particolare sia uno fra i più seguiti ed in vista del pianeta, visto che i media con Seb si sono rassegnati, sono riusciti a non farsi vedere e nessuno sa che vivono a Ginevra in una splendida casa vicino al lago.   
Non hanno ancora detto nulla e lasceranno che le cose vadano così il più a lungo possibile.   
L’idea è quella di fare coming out senza andare nel dettaglio di come è arrivata questa bambina che piano piano comparirà sempre più con loro. Sono consapevoli che sarebbe più facile farlo quando smettono di correre, ma visto che il progetto è di correre ancora un po’ di anni, non possono rimandare così tanto.   
Comunque quei problemi per il momento sono ben lontani da loro visto che Lewis appena tornato dalla clinica, avendo subito un intervento all’addome non è di certo un fiorellino pronto a sbocciare.   
Così quando la bambina inevitabilmente si sveglia puntuale ogni due ore di orologio per mangiare, è Seb che si alza per prendersi cura di lei.   
All’inizio lo fa anche volentieri, è la novità del momento.  
Vivere con la persona che ami davvero e dare il biberon alla piccola creatura è una cosa bellissima anche se farlo ogni due ore non è proprio la cosa più facile di questo mondo e così dopo un paio di giorni così, il risultato è che una notte Lewis si sveglia senza trovare Seb nel letto.   
“Ma è da un sacco che non torna...”   
Preoccupato di cosa mai potrebbe essere successo si alza e va a cercarlo, quando lo trova è in soggiorno, seduto sul divano tutto bello comodo, la bimba sul petto sempre stile ranocchia che evidentemente è la sua posizione preferita, una coperta sopra entrambi e lei che succhia il dito di Seb invece del biberon vuoto.  
E dorme. Con lui.   
Lewis rimane esterrefatto e per un momento è convinto di avere una visione.   
“Oddio ma sono bellissimi!” E non sa come mai piange ancora visto che gli ormoni dovrebbero essere diminuiti ma forse non abbastanza. Alla fine prende il telefono e gli fa un servizio fotografico in ogni angolo e vorrebbe condividerlo col mondo, ma questa gliela risparmia.   
Dopo di questo si siede con loro, prende un pezzo di coperta, si copre e si appoggia alla spalla di Seb vicino al visino di Ella.   
Li guarda e dopo un po’ si addormenta con loro.   
  
Da lì al dormire tutti e tre insieme nel lettone il passo è molto breve, perché poi lei non fa bisogni grossi di notte, solo al mattino puntuale come un orologio.  
La sola cosa che fa è strillare ogni due ore perché ha fame e così basta metterla lì e dargli il biberon. Due ciucciate e si riaddormenta.   
Quando la sua dose normale finisce, perché in questo Seb è un generale visto che non vuole che diventi una palla marroncina che rotola, gli ficca il dito in bocca e lei succhia così.   
Col ciuccio non funziona perché lei si calma solo con il dito di uno di loro, forse è una questione di odore o di calore.   
Il retroscena per arrivare a quel punto non deve di certo passare inosservato, visto che quando Lew e Seb erano andati dal pediatra che li seguiva, il quale aveva anch'esso un accordo di riservatezza che comunque un medico ha ugualmente, quando aveva saputo che la piccola beveva ogni 2 ore la reazione era stata:  
\- Ma siete matti? Ogni due ore? Dovrebbe mangiare sei volte al giorno! -  
Lew a quel punto aveva alzato le spalle come se non fosse un dramma:  
\- Lo dica a lei quando strilla in piena notte! -   
\- Ma così mangia troppo, signori. -   
\- Quanto in tutto al giorno? - aveva chiesto a quel punto Seb.  
Quando il medico aveva risposto con la cifra esatta che la bambina doveva mangiare al giorno, Seb aveva annuito come a dire che ci pensava lui.  
Lew lo aveva fissato corrucciato consapevole di cosa significava quel 'ok' e quando erano usciti, Lew stringendo la figlia come se fosse a rischio contaminazione, aveva detto:  
\- Cosa significa quell'ok? -  
Mentre Seb gli aveva chiesto la piccola per metterla nel seggiolino in macchina, Lew l’aveva trattenuta con aria imbronciata:  
\- Cosa significa? - Seb così aveva sospirato e guardando in alto aveva risposto con una pazienza che non sapeva da dove gli era venuta:  
\- Che gli daremo solo gli ml che ha detto lui! -   
\- Ma sono pochi! -  
\- Sono quelli giusti! -  
\- Ma lei chiede di più e significa che ha fame! -  
\- Lei non sa cosa vuole, chiede per abitudine! -  
\- La vuoi affamare! -  
\- Le voglio dare il giusto! -  
\- Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere! Non maltratterai mia figlia! -  
\- È anche mia a tutti gli effetti e poi darle il giusto non è maltrattarla! -  
Seb mani ai fianchi in attesa che Lew rinsavisse, Lew a stringere la figlia del tutto intenzionato a non dargliela per proteggerla.   
\- Tu non farai morire di fame Ella! -  
Seb a quel punto aveva fatto un respiro profondo, molto profondo, poi aveva sbottato con un ruggito:  
\- Io non permetterò che nostra figlia Ella Michelle diventi una palla che rotola perché questo un giorno le farà male alla salute, vuoi spedirla in ospedale a 10 anni perché rotola invece di camminare? - con quel punto di vista alla fine Lew aveva ceduto e piegando la testa di lato gliel'aveva consegnata come se fosse un dramma epico, un'autentica tragedia!  
Così Seb aveva iniziato a dosare a grammo tutto quanto e invece di darle le volte che voleva, aveva iniziato a darle il proprio dito notando che funzionava molto bene.  
Lewis era rimasto esterrefatto nel constatare che invece il dito di Seb al posto del biberon funzionava e pareva non essere la stessa cosa se il dito era il proprio o quello della bambina stessa.   
\- Sai Seb... - Mormora piano nel dormiveglia.   
\- Mmm? - Fa sempre mezzo dormendo.   
\- Come facciamo quando ricomincia il campionato? - cosa che succederà a breve. Seb sta un po’ a connettere e registrare la domanda e dopo diversi minuti risponde:   
\- Ne vuoi parlare ora? - Lewis fa un sorrisino e capisce che le tre di notte per parlare di quello non è proprio l’ideale.   
\- Però è bellissimo che Ella voglia solo il tuo dito! -   
\- È solo perché per farti dormire dopo l’operazione mi svegliavo io ed ho un sonno più leggero. Sono sicuro che se l’abitui succhia anche il tuo. -   
Lewis ci pensa un po’ e quando Seb sta per riaddormentarsi, risponde:   
\- In caso ci metto un po’ di cioccolata sopra! - E Seb, ridendo gli bacia la fronte.   
\- Adorerà anche il tuo dito, vedrai! -   
  
Le paure di Lewis sono normali anche se tende un po’ troppo alla paranoia, infatti quando poi le settimane avanzano, Lewis vede Seb più portato e sicuro su certe cose, come farle il bagnetto e comprare le cose giuste per la sua piccolezza.   
Una volta Lewis è andato da solo a fare la spesa ed ha preso i pannolini troppo grandi e un bagnoschiuma troppo aggressivo per la sua piccola età. Stesso discorso quando le sceglie i vestiti dei quali la sommerge.   
Seb invece ci azzecca subito sulle taglie.   
\- Questo la irriterà. -   
\- Non puoi saperlo! - Ribatte subito piccato. Seb alza gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Santo Cielo Lew, è piccola, ha bisogno di qualcosa di neutro e delicato, vuoi che inizi a grattarsi? - Lewis stringe convinto la boccetta di bagnoschiuma alla fragola.   
\- Ma ha un profumo buonissimo! - E con gli occhioni più supplichevoli del mondo Seb cede quasi sempre, ma non se si tratta della salute della figlia.   
\- Questo quando sarà più grande! -   
\- E quando? -   
\- Quando sarà più grande. -   
\- Sì ma... - E così vanno avanti ore a discutere, alla fine però su questo Seb non cede.  
  
Cede però su altre cose come:   
\- Questi assaggi che le dai dal tuo dito solo per fartelo succhiare non vanno bene... - Lo bacchetta puntualmente.   
\- Ma le piacciono! - Seb solleva gli occhi al cielo mentre Ella è presa dal divorare il dito di Lewis.   
\- Certo che le piacciono, ma è piccola e le fanno male! -   
\- Per te è sempre piccola per tutto! Andiamo poverina, che male le può fare? Assaggia un pochino e basta! - E così sebbene Seb avrebbe effettivamente ragione, allo sguardo da supplica di Lewis questa volta è lui che cede.   
\- Quando le viene mal di pancia ti svegli tu! -   
E in effetti succede, ma la questione lì è solo che Seb essendo già stato padre è più pratico di queste cose mentre per Lewis è tutto nuovo.   
Le grida sono diverse da quando vuole succhiare un po’ di latte che ora finalmente inizia a ridursi.   
Le urla sono più simili ad una scimmia sgozzata e appena cominciano a capitare, Seb dà un calcio dormendo a Lewis che col sonno di piombo che si ritrova ha difficoltà perfino a sentire la figlia.   
Quando lui si sveglia col dolce calcio di Seb, questi si gira dall’altra parte:   
\- Questa è tua! - Perché quando dice una cosa la mantiene anche se poi in realtà spesso cede perché a Seb piace viziare le sue due principesse, solo che fra le due riesce a capire quando si può e quando non si può. Se c’è di mezzo il bene della principessa Ella non si può proprio evitare.   
Lewis sbuffa ma all’ennesimo urlo isterico si alza e va da lei a fondamentalmente passare la notte in bianco perché non si può fare nulla con le colichette. Solo soffrire con la figlia.   
Non che poi questo gli faccia capire che non deve farle assaggiare col dito le cose, ma del resto è così bello vederla felice ed in estasi mentre succhia le sue dita.   
\- Tu sei un masochista. - è poi la conclusione di Seb, ma Lewis lo guarda con i famosi occhioni:   
\- Ma è così felice mentre assaggia quello che mangio io! Questa roba che gli diamo è così insipida e slichiosa che sembra bava di lumaca! - Seb scuote la testa e ci rinuncia continuando a mangiare.  
Un po’ perché gli occhi di Lewis funzionano, a volte. Volte come quella.   
\- Tanto ti svegli tu, quando ti stufi la smetterai! -   
E ad un certo punto si stufa, ma le colichette continuano e così è Lewis a dare un calcio a Seb e farlo finire per terra.   
\- Mi avevi detto che se smettevo di farle assaggiare il mio cibo smetteva di strillare come una scimmietta appesa a testa in giù! - Seb spunta sul materasso massaggiandosi il fianco su cui è caduto rovinosamente, ma Lew è proprio arrabbiato così non osa dire nulla. - Io ho smesso ma lei strilla ancora! Ed io l’ho torturata con quel doloroso no che non è servito a nulla! - Seb a quel punto deve ammetterlo:   
\- Perché da piccole hanno le colichette a prescindere da quel che mangiano. - E quando lo dice partono a Lewis i famosi cinque minuti, infatti prende il piumino e glielo spiaccica sulla faccia fino a spingerlo per terra, planargli sopra e cercare di soffocarlo.   
\- Sei un bastardo approfittatore! Io sono ignorante e tu ti prendi gioco di me! Volevi solo dormire! E le ho detto un no così crudele per niente! - Alla fine Seb deve difendersi per sopravvivere e lo fa facendogli solletico, così finiscono per rotolarsi a terra e fare la lotta al termine della quale... Ella ha smesso di urlare e si è riaddormentata da sola.  
Così i due si guardano sorpresi fra piumini, lenzuola e cuscini e lì dove sono rimangono facendosi a vicenda il segno di stare zitti per non svegliarla.   
E rimangono lì per terra, uno steso sull’altro a ridere e dormire quel che resta della notte.  
Per terra perché magari anche solo spostandosi finisce che la ranocchietta si sveglia e riprende a strillare.   
  
Certo poi la questione del viziarla è qualcosa che lentamente ma inesorabilmente sfugge di mano.   
Ma proprio tanto.  
Per esempio spesso succede che anche se Ella si sta impiastricciando la faccetta bellissima di gelato mentre Lewis le fa le treccine nei capelli che già sono abbastanza lunghi e fitti e crespi e ricci da potergliele fare, e poi Seb torna e la guarda inorridito dal suo appiccicume, se lei vedendolo tende le braccine tutta ridendo felice, lui se la bacia tutta comunque insozzandosi da matti.   
Oppure se è ora del bagnetto ma Ella non è dello stesso avviso, finiscono per fare il bagno tutti e tre insieme mentre dovrebbero fare ventimila altre cose.   
Perché che vuoi, se lei piange a stare in vasca da sola o piange se c’è dentro solo uno dei due, che si può fare? Rimane solo entrarci in tre. I due papà ed una principessa felice.   
Molto felice.   
Una principessa che li ha completamente in pugno e loro ne sono anche consapevoli.   
  
E poi l’urlo di Tarzan arriva a spaccare quattrocento timpani.   
Lewis è in cucina a preparare da mangiare e molla tutto così com’è per correre verso le strilla di Ella. La vede nel box con le lacrime più grosse mai viste che piange e grida e quando vede il suo adorato daddy, tende le manine e le braccia verso di lui.   
A Lewis si spappolano le budella ogni volta che piange e vedendo che Seb è lì e le dà le spalle per costruire non sa bene cosa, la prende in braccio e inizia a carezzarla e saltellare per farla smettere. Per un momento non sente completamente nulla perché grida alle sue orecchie. Quando finalmente si calma un po’, fulmina Seb con un’occhiataccia severissima.   
\- Ma come fai ad essere così crudele? -  Seb lo guarda shoccato.   
\- Io non...io non sono crudele! - Si impunta come se fosse stato punto sul vivo.  
\- Ah no? La sentivi come piangeva? Cos’è, le hai detto di nuovo no? Gliene dici un sacco! E lei viene a piangere da me! -  
Si lamenta mentre la tiene in braccio coccolandola, le sue braccia intorno al collo.  
\- Se non le metto un po’ di regole poi da grande sarà rovinata. È per il suo bene! E poi ci pensi già tu a viziarla! Deve diventare insopportabile? -  
Lew spalanca gli occhi inorridito come se avesse bestemmiato e le copre un orecchio con la mano come se potesse sentire cose brutte:  
\- È nostra figlia, non può diventare insopportabile! E poi tu sei allergico alle regole, perché vanno bene solo per lei? - Seb smette di montare il girello e lo guarda torvo incredulo che gli dica questo sul serio, e ne è anche davvero convinto.  
\- Stai paragonando le corse a nostra figlia? - perché lui è indisciplinato nelle corse. Lew capisce cosa intende e si mette a ridacchiare capendo di aver esagerato, si avvicina e gli dà un bacio mentre lei è ancora appesa al suo collo arrabbiata con papa, ovvero Seb.   
\- Hai ragione se c'è un buon motivo per fare delle eccezioni al nostro tipico modo di essere, questo è lei! -  
Ed ovviamente con questo ed il suo sorriso, Seb si calma.   
\- Credo di aver finito... - dice poi indicando il girello. Lew sorride e si stacca Ella dal collo.  
\- Amore fai pace con papa. - quando parlano di Seb lo chiamano papa, il corrispondente di papi per tedesco. Lewis è daddy, invece. E così si distinguono.  
La piccola scuote la testa imbronciata. Seb aspetta paziente con l'aria da cane bastonato e Lew ci riprova fino a che gli viene un idea.  
\- Cucciola, ma papa ti ha fatto un regalo, non vuoi vederlo? - così si stacca subito dal suo collo e si butta a pesce su Seb che la prende al volo ridendo.  
\- È giusto un po' furba. -  
\- Hai dimenticato viziata! -   
\- Specie perché ogni volta che le dici no per una cosa poi le fai un regalo e così lei capirà che bene o male avrà sempre qualcosa di bello! - puntualizza divertito Lew mentre guarda Seb metterla nel girello dove la lega.   
\- Questo significa adorarla, non viziarla! - Lew ride ancora.  
\- Certo, come vuoi. Adorarla! - dopo che la mette la lascia per vedere cosa fa e si mette vicino a lui. Dopo un primo momento rimane ferma interdetta, poi inizia a muovere i passi a caso e vedendo che se fa così il girello si muove con lei sopra, la piccola ridendo come una matta, col viso che si illumina a giorno, inizia a farlo veloce ottenendo così di muoversi di più.  
\- Tesoro, sei sicuro che non si faccia male? - chiede Lew perplesso vedendo quanto in fretta va.  
\- Ma sì cosa vuoi che faccia? -   
\- Non so potrebbe magari ribalt.- ma non riesce a finire la frase che il girello inciampa in una gamba del tavolo e visto che lei era completamente lanciata, sarebbe finita giù di testa se non fosse stato per gli ottimi riflessi di Lew che la afferra al volo impedendole di distruggersi il suo bel faccino.  
Mentre lui la prende troppo terrorizzato e col cuore in gola per dire qualcosa, Seb prende il girello, apre la porta e lo butta fuori.  
\- Il girello è bocciato! - esclama secco, Lew annuisce stringendola senza che lei nemmeno pianga perché non ha capito che è successo.   
\- Ed anche la bicicletta dei due anni. - concorda. E Seb in perfetta armonia con quello aggiunge:  
\- E le macchine! - Lew spalanca gli occhi e lo fissa terrificato.  
\- Oh ci puoi giurare che non salirà sulle macchinine! -   
\- Siamo d'accordo che non salirà mai su una macchina vera? Niente corse, niente cose pericolose, nemmeno i cavalli, giusto? - Lew annuisce isterico mentre entrambi, finalmente concordi su una cosa, non sanno quanto si sbagliano.  
  
Quattro anni dopo...  
\- Daddy! Papa! - la vocina allegra di Ella li raggiunge mentre ormai chiama Lew in inglese e Seb in tedesco. Ovviamente è bilingue.  
I due, che sono vicini in una delle zone sicure della pista insieme ad altri genitori che fissano i due convinti che non possano essere chi sembrano sul serio, si girano e la guardano in piedi sul suo splendido kart personalizzato, con la tuta rossa e bianca, il casco in testa. Il numero sia sul casco che sul kart è 445.  
La bambina è esile e saluta i genitori felice come una pasqua mentre Seb e Lew stanno morendo dietro i sorrisi che si sforzano di fare. Ricambiano e nel mentre parlano a denti stretti:  
\- Ricordami perché le abbiamo detto di si? -   
\- Perché siamo due smidollati e non siamo mai riusciti a non viziarla! - risponde Seb acido che non passa ora in cui non si maledice. Lew sospira e piega la testa verso di lui guardandola saltare super entusiasta dentro la macchina da corsa della sua categoria.   
\- Ma era così felice quando glielo abbiamo permesso... -  
\- E prima piangeva quando dicevamo di no... - rincara Seb.  
\- E noi odiamo quando piange. -  
\- E lei lo sa! - alla fine si rendono conto di essere stati giocati come in ogni altra occasione, però alla fine che ci devono fare? Va così e basta. È lei a comandare, sempre stato, ad ogni no un regalo od una coccola ed alla fine lei ha capito che loro non sopportavano le sue lacrime.   
È così che alla fine ha sempre avuto tutto quello che voleva.  
\- Va detto che è davvero portata per le corse! - commenta poi Lew mentre si prepara a partire, sanno che sta ricordando le raccomandazioni ed i consigli di entrambi.   
\- Certo, è figlia di due dei più grandi campioni di formula uno! - giustamente logica inoppugnabile!   
Quando sono tutti pronti e i consueti semafori scattano, Lew e Seb si stanno stringendo le mani forsennatamente mentre si pigiano uno contro l’altro nella speranza che non si veda molto, ovviamente le foto non si sprecano, ma a loro pare non importi nulla perché la loro piccola meravigliosa principessa fa la sua prima gara ufficiale dopo che le hanno a malapena permesso di correre solo ed esclusivamente in piste isolate e senza nessuno intorno.   
Ella così nella sua macchina bianca e rossa parte con gli altri ed è un’ottima partenza. Lew e Seb dopo la prima curva dove lei sembra stabilitasi in testa senza problemi, si mettono a saltare e tifare come fosse comunque più forte di loro.   
Ella va forte, molto forte e non sembra avere minimamente paura. In poche curve stacca di netto gli altri e non pare avere problemi, la sua guida è davvero pulita e molto buona.   
Seb e Lewis sono lì a bordo pista, dimentichi in un attimo che la loro principessa sta facendo qualcosa di potenzialmente rischioso che avevano giurato non le avrebbero mai permesso.   
La incitano, le gridano consigli inutili perché lei mai potrà sentire, saltano ogni volta che gli passa vicino e sono già quelli che si distinguono di più.  
Che sia la figlia di Vettel ed Hamilton è chiaro a tutti anche se il mondo non ha capito come ha fatto ad ottenere anche i geni di Hamilton visto che la sola mezza dichiarazione ufficiale è che quella è figlia di Vettel. L’ipotesi è che abbia fatto fecondazione assistita con un utero in affitto usando gli ovuli di una donna di colore molto simile ad Hamilton, ma non hanno mai voluto confermare o correggere la storia, per cui sono solo ipotesi.  
Dopo oggi chiaramente sarà chiaro che in qualche modo la bambina ha ereditato anche il talento di Lewis.   
\- È bravissima, è proprio nostra figlia! -  Esclama Seb orgoglioso.   
Lewis, che stringe la croce nel pugno, gli sorride felice.   
\- Mi sto facendo tutto il rosario, ma devo dire che sono troppo fiero di lei! -   
Ormai sono quasi rilassati e la guida di Ella nel suo kart è davvero molto pulita e buona.   
\- Devo ammettere che lo stile di guida l’ha preso da te. È veloce e precisa! - Lewis adora quando Seb gli fa questi complimenti, non glielo direbbe mai, ma sa che pensa che lui sia il migliore pilota dopo il suo adorato Michael Schumacher.   
Di sé Seb non pensa niente, non si mette al pari, al meglio o al peggio di Lewis, non gli è mai interessato.   
\- Sei molto dolc. - Ma non riesce a finire la frase che proprio sul più bello e verso la fine della gara, Ella fa una manovra sconsiderata e finisce fuori pista e Lewis ha solo il tempo di finire in ginocchio ad invocare Dio, la Madonna, Gesù e tutti i Santi, e dire: - No questo l’ha preso da te! - Che Seb è partito come una scheggia saltando le transenne e tutti i divieti che impediscono ai civili di entrare in pista.   
Una serie considerevole di persone lo rincorre mentre va dove Ella è finita fuori pista e se ne frega allegramente delle urla, delle sirene, delle voci che annunciano al megafono al signor Vettel di levarsi immediatamente dal circuito.   
Lui va dritto da lei e la prende da sotto le braccia sollevandola in braccio, la stringe forte e comincia a dire, mentre intanto viene raggiunto dagli altri inseguitori:  
\- Tu non corri mai più! Questa cosa delle cagate la hai presa da me! Tu non corri mai più! Punto! -   
  
Quando raggiungono Lewis che sta finendo il rosario per la centesima volta, li abbraccia tutti e due fregandosi ancora una volta di tutti gli obiettivi puntati su di loro.  
Ella si getta al collo di Lewis piangendo.   
\- Daddy, papa ha detto che non correrò più! - Le urla non sono basse e perforano come di consueto i timpani di Lewis che, sebbene vorrebbe dire che Seb ha perfettamente ragione, alla fine le prende il visino fra le mani e la guarda per vedere che stia bene. Appurato che a stare male sono solo le loro orecchie, Lewis si sente un verme a dire che è d’accordo con papa.   
E sebbene lo pensi e glielo voglia vietare di nuovo, alla fine dice:   
\- Certo che tornerai a correre, tesoro! Però se ti schianti ancora poi in ospedale ci finisco io con un infarto. E papa in carcere perché si è fatto arrestare! - Poi guardando Seb: - Seb non puoi correre in pista, sei matto! - Seb tiene ancora Ella e non ci pensa minimamente a lasciarla.   
\- Me ne frego altamente di cosa mi fanno, questa è mia figlia e se va fuori pista io corro a vedere che stia bene. -   
Lewis sa che per il bene di Ella c’è solo una cosa da fare:   
\- Tesoro forse è meglio che non veniamo più a vederla dal vivo. -   
\- Tu sei matto, se lei vuole tornare a correre, io sarò attaccato alle sue chiappette marroni! - E mentre lo dice Ella capisce che papa ha di nuovo mollato la presa e che l’accontenterà ancora una volta.   
\- Grazie papa! - Strilla tornando ad abbracciare anche lui.  
Un braccino intorno al collo di entrambi ed un bacio a testa.   
Ed ecco che ha di nuovo ottenuto tutto quello che voleva.   
  
  
Le richieste di intervistare Ella Michelle Hamilton Vettel non si sprecano, così come i no dei suoi agenti, Seb e Lewis.   
Ogni comunicazione passa da loro e non ci sarà mai niente che debba uscire dalla sua boccuccia.   
Questo almeno fino a che non sarà abbastanza grande da poter rispondere a dovere senza rimaner shoccata delle cattiverie che può venire a sapere da quei maledetti ficcanaso.   
Gli occhietti blu vispi e grandi di Ella spiccano sul suo viso, quel mix di colori che contrastano la rendono meravigliosa e speciale.   
Non avendo finito la gara non può essere premiata, perciò si limita a salutare tutti quelli che la chiamano e a sorridere con il viso che è un chiaro miscuglio fra i visi di Lewis e Seb, specie quell’ultima foto in cui i tre sono insieme.  
È praticamente la prima apparizione pubblica tutti insieme e la foto di famiglia finisce in breve su tutti i giornali ed i siti e a chiunque salta all’occhio l’incredibile somiglianza, impossibile, dei tre.   
Ella ha inequivocabilmente gli occhi meravigliosi e blu di Seb, mentre la pelle è mulatta e la zona inferiore del viso, in particolare la bocca, è di Lewis. I capelli castani sono pieni di boccoli selvaggi che le incorniciano un bellissimo viso pieno di fossette mentre sorride e saluta. Un braccio intorno al collo di Lewis, Seb lì vicino come se non ci fosse niente di male finchè qualcuno non osa rivolgerle la parola.   
È improbabile che riescano a tenerla dentro quella campana di vetro per sempre, ma di sicuro chiunque oserà mai toccarla con mezzo dito farà poi una brutta fine.   
  
\- È andata bene la prima uscita pubblica, non credi? - Chiede Lewis ancora agitato per l’insieme delle cose successe in una sola giornata.   
Il mondo ha visto pubblicamente la loro principessa e tutti hanno capito che non è normale che somigli tanto ad entrambi.   
\- Oggi. Vediamo domani quante ne sparano. - Commenta Seb guidando visto che Lewis da quando ha smesso con la F1 non guida praticamente più.   
\- Perché, pensi che possano arrivare alla gravidanza maschile? - Per un momento Lewis ha quel timore, ma poi Seb ride e spazza via tutto sicuro di sé:  
\- Oh dai, li sfido a dirlo! Un uomo che partorisce! Ma dove si è visto? Sicuramente faranno un sacco di supposizioni, tipo che mi sono fatto tua sorella pur di avere una figlia che sia quasi tua... - Seb inizia con le ipotesi più fantasiose e plausibili insieme, ma Lewis lo tronca:   
\- Non penso a meno che non si inventino una sorella di colore che non ho. - Seb così si rende conto che in effetti sua sorella è bianca e così alza gli occhi e scuote le spalle.   
\- Ma comunque non arriveranno mai alla verità. - E lui ne è matematicamente sicuro, mentre guida per tornare a casa.   
Rimangono un po’ in silenzio a ripensare a come è andata quando hanno fatto coming out dicendo direttamente che erano una coppia. Seb voleva far finta di nulla, poi dopo un po’ che Lewis si tratteneva rendendosi conto che così non avrebbero mai fatto coming out, hanno deciso di dirlo e basta.   
Lewis voleva qualcosa di teatrale ma per il bene di Seb ha ripiegato per un’intervista dettagliata ad una giornalista amica di entrambi, fidata, che ha riportato tutto fedelmente.   
Lo scoop era stato mondiale e per diversi giorni non erano potuti uscire, non si erano proprio fatti vedere e per fortuna nessuno sapeva dove vivevano di preciso se non che erano in Svizzera.   
Sulla questione figlia non avevano parlato se non dicendo che era figlia di Seb ma non di Hannah.   
Non aveva mai risposto a domande su Ella, si era limitato a dire il suo nome e che era anche di Lewis.   
Le logiche deduzioni erano che poi Lewis l’avesse adottata. Le ipotesi più gettonate erano un utero in affitto, sulle motivazioni però nessuno aveva saputo fornirne nemmeno ipotizzando, visto che lui era già padre di due splendide bambine.  
Non l’avevano mai mostrata in pubblico, nessuno conosceva il suo viso.   
Però intanto il mondo si era abituato all’idea che erano una coppia e dopo un bel po’ di chiacchiere e di scandali e di ‘no comment’ sull’argomento in ogni press, solo dopo una delle rispostacce di Seb avevano smesso di chiedere della loro relazione prima delle gare.   
‘Se tutto quel che interessa ora ai giornalisti riguarda quali sono le nostre posizioni a letto, magari è anche inutile che accettiamo di presenziare alle conferenze delle gare.’   
Dopo questa minaccia avevano smesso di chiedere di loro due.  
Qualche tempo dopo le acque si erano calmate e l’atmosfera in giro era diventata più vivibile, anche se non facilissima.  
Ce l’avevano fatta solo perché l’avevano affrontata insieme.   
\- Se dovesse venire in qualche modo fuori? - Chiede poi Lewis dopo un po’, mentre Seb girava nel loro vialetto.   
\- Com’è nata Ella? - Lewis annuisce, Seb parcheggia e si ferma, lo guarda e poi guarda lei dietro che dorme stanca e felice con l’indice in bocca. Col tempo ha imparato a farlo da sola.   
È semplicemente meravigliosa e lo pensano sempre quando la guardano.   
Ed ha ogni loro talento e caratteristica. La velocità di Lewis e la capacità di fare cavolate assurde di Seb. Un mix da far girare la testa a tutti.   
Sorridono insieme e Seb gli prende la mano e gliela bacia sempre guardando loro figlia.   
\- L’affronteremo insieme come abbiamo affrontato tutto quanto. - Lewis si rilassa a quella risposta, a volte ha paura che ad un certo punto per Seb le cose diventino troppo, ha già sopportato molto più di quel che avrebbe mai immaginato di vedergli sopportare.   
\- Siamo stati benedetti dal cielo, non sono pentito di un solo istante, di una sola scelta. - Seb sorride e gli carezza il viso baciandolo dolcemente.   
\- Abbiamo la vita che non avevo nemmeno mai osato sperare, non potrei volere di più. Affronteremo tutto insieme. - Ripete Seb, Lewis annuisce e ricambia il bacio.   
\- Ti amo. - Mormora piano.   
\- Anche io. - Risponde lui.   
Da quel giorno inizia una nuova vita, visto che la loro principessa è diventata pubblica e ha tutta l’aria di correre sul serio con le macchine, ma sarà di sicuro sostenuta da loro e protetta. Niente turberà mai la sua felicità, non con due papà così speciali ed innamorati della loro bambina.   
  



End file.
